Fixed-wing aircraft, such as airplanes, are capable of flight using wings that generate lift responsive to the forward airspeed of the aircraft, which is generated by thrust from one or more jet engines or propellers. The wings generally have an airfoil cross section that deflects air downward as the aircraft moves forward, generating the lift force to support the airplane in flight. Fixed-wing aircraft, however, typically require a runway that is hundreds or thousands of feet long for takeoff and landing.
Unlike fixed-wing aircraft, vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aircraft do not require runways. Instead, VTOL aircraft are capable of taking off, hovering and landing vertically. One example of VTOL aircraft is a helicopter which is a rotorcraft having one or more rotors that provide lift and thrust to the aircraft. The rotors not only enable hovering and vertical takeoff and landing, but also enable, forward, backward and lateral flight. These attributes make helicopters highly versatile for use in congested, isolated or remote areas where fixed-wing aircraft may be unable to takeoff and land. Helicopters, however, typically lack the forward airspeed of fixed-wing aircraft.
A tiltrotor aircraft is another example of a VTOL aircraft. Tiltrotor aircraft generate lift and propulsion using proprotors that are typically coupled to nacelles mounted near the ends of a fixed wing. The nacelles rotate relative to the fixed wing such that the proprotors have a generally horizontal plane of rotation for vertical takeoff, hovering and landing and a generally vertical plane of rotation for forward flight, wherein the fixed wing provides lift and the proprotors provide forward thrust. In this manner, tiltrotor aircraft combine the vertical lift capability of a helicopter with the speed and range of fixed-wing aircraft. Tiltrotor aircraft, however, typically suffer from downwash inefficiencies during vertical takeoff and landing due to interference caused by the fixed wing.
A further example of a VTOL aircraft is a tiltwing aircraft that features a rotatable wing that is generally horizontal for forward flight and rotates to a generally vertical orientation for vertical takeoff and landing. Propellers are coupled to the rotating wing to provide the required vertical thrust for takeoff and landing and the required forward thrust to generate lift from the wing during forward flight. The tiltwing design enables the slipstream from the propellers to strike the wing on its smallest dimension, thus improving vertical thrust efficiency as compared to tiltrotor aircraft. Tiltwing aircraft, however, are more difficult to control during hover as the vertically tilted wing provides a large surface area for crosswinds typically requiring tiltwing aircraft to have either cyclic rotor control or an additional thrust station to generate a moment.